Let me catch up with you
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: This fanfic is taken from chapter 242. Just wondering what would have happened if Juvia wasn't knocked out by Zeref when he killed Zancrow.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Okay, this is a story that has literally been bubbling through my head ever since the chapter came out! Taken from chapter 242, I was wondering what it would have been like if Juvia hadn't been knocked out. (If you've forgotten what happened, I strongly advise that you read that chapter again.) This is just a little something about what happened to Juvia before they were 'frozen' for seven years.

Sorry for my little spelling and grammer mistakes, but I have school to correct me and rubbish like that. If it seems rushed, that's becasue, I don't want to go to school today. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bunking, but we were supposed to go on a school trip, but my name wasn't on the list, so they told me to go back to school. AS IF! After I spent all that time walking through the snow just to get to the train station, you tell me to go to SCHOOL? I don' think so! (Yesh, there is a lot of snow in England right now!) So I'm sitting at home, alone and I've just finished writing this. It took me an hour.

I don't own Fairy Tail or their cool characters! I only own this little fanfic that will never show up in the manga! Hehehehehe

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Let me catch up with you<strong>

Zeref looked at the fallen people around him. From his wild eyes to soft gentle ones, Zeref immediately felt sorry for what he had just done. "I'm so sorry; I didn't even get to know your name." He looked at the unconscious Meredy and Juvia and he sighed. "That's good; at least you guys are okay." He turned to leave them just on the ground. He had no reason to be in this age. This wasn't his time line. Why couldn't he just die?

"Nngh!" Zeref stopped dead. The noise had paralyzed him and he sensed movement from behind him. He slowly turned round to see the blue haired mage stirring from the floor. Her clothes were tattered and torn and the amount of wounds that she had on her was unbelievable. She tried to stand up by pushing herself off of the floor, but to no avail, she was just too weak. She looked up in defeat and was shocked to see a figure standing not too fay away from her.

"Gray-Sama?" was the simple words that tumbled out of her mouth. She squinted her eyes as if the sun was blinding her, then they finally refocused. "Zeref! What are you still doing here? Wait, Juvia must get you!" He watched as she tried to stand up yet again. "Juvia must get you, because Gray-Sama told her to!" He watched her with sad eyes as she tried to get up. This was his entire fault! If he hadn't been angry, she might still be able to gather enough strength to get up.

He walked up to her slowly and watched as she tensed as though she were afraid of him. "W-what are you going to do to Juvia?" She tried to move backwards, but her body wasn't responding with her brain. _Shit! Why can't Juvia move? _She was getting angry with herself for not moving, yet part of her wanted to stay there and see what he would do. He approached her and bent down. Juvia scrunched her eyes tightly and waited for some sort of attack to hit her. When nothing came, she opened her eyes in confusion. She could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist and snake under her arm.

"I'll help you up, seeing as you are already awake now." The water mage stared up at him in awe as he pulled her up from the ground. "Zeref? What are you going to do to Juvia now?" He continued to lift her up until he got her propped up against a tree. He sighed and moved away. "I'm not going to do anything. I don't deserve to be in this day and age. I should just die for all of the lives that I took, for all of the sins that I committed. It won't be fair on all of the people that I killed if I'm still alive and they're not."

Juvia saw his face fall and his eyes moved to Zancrow. In her mind, Juvia was sort of glad that _he _was dead. Who knows what he would have done? She turned her head back to look at the man in front of her. She was surprised when she got a clear view of his face. His hair style was sort of like Gray's; he had the biggest brown chocolate eyes that she had ever seen. What shocked her the most was that he looked young. He looked about her age, or maybe even younger. Was he really from hundreds of years ago?

"Yes, yes I am." Juvia clamped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant for that to get out. Zeref rested his sad eyes on Juvia. "I'm sorry for what I did. Will you kill me now?" Juvia looked appalled. She hadn't expected for that question to come out of his mouth. "No, Juvia will not kill you. It just wouldn't seem right to Juvia." If it could actually be possible, Zeref was sadder than before." Juvia could feel her magic coming back slowly and she was regaining strength.

She tilted her head to one side to observe him some more. "Why do you look so sad? Juvia doesn't understand why you look so sad that you can't die." The man just sighed. "My magic is dark. That's not how I want my magic to be. I don't want to get angry so easily now. It shouldn't be part of me." Juvia nodded. Although she knew that he was the reason for all of this, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. She had tried to capture him just because Gray told her to, not knowing anything about the man in front of her.

"Juvia is very sorry. Why don't you just try to do the right thing from now on then? Wouldn't that be easier? If Zeref was to die now, he might feel regret when he was to die." Zeref shook his head. He didn't know why he was still here talking to this girl, but something made him attached to her. "I know that I would feel fine if I was to die. There's nothing left for me right now. You don't understand pain." Juvia felt like laughing at the statement. "Zeref is right, Juvia does not understand pain. Juvia _feels _pain. Wherever I am, there is always rain following me. That was until I met Gray-Sama. He made the rain stop. Maybe, if you just try to find the right person to talk about these things, than maybe you will feel fine afterwards. Just have some friends and that way, you won't regret anything."

Zeref took in her words and turned away from her. Why did she understand him so much? "Thank you very much for that Juvia, but with me being Zeref, I don't think that anyone would want to understand me. Look what I did just now. I just killed someone again and I just hurt you and that little girl. How could you be okay with this?" Juvia shrugged, feeling a whole lot stronger than before. "Maybe it's because Juvia was that way before. Juvia just used to kill people because Juvia was told to. Juvia would hurt anyone and once Juvia came to Fairy Tail, they just over looked all of that and accepted Juvia right away."

_So this is what Fairy Tail is like? I would have liked to have been in such a guild. _He shook his head. "That's different. Look at who you are, it's fine for you. I'm in legends that people are scared of. No worries. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I have to go. You will get hut even more. I also need to stop some people from 'awakening' me. Goodbye, Juvia." She watched as the dark mage walked away from her. She cursed herself for not being to move more. She managed to push herself up from the tree. Why did everyone she meets just want to walk away from her? She knew that Gray didn't like her in that way, but she tried no matter what.

Wait? Did that mean that she was finally falling for Zeref or something? No, she just liked him as a friend, the same way that she likes Gajeel. She just felt intrigued by someone like him. Although he seemed so confused, it made her feel like she could finally help someone, and not be useless and stand around waiting for someone else to do it. She managed to push away from the tree and she stumbled in her first step. "Zeref? Zeref wait for me!" The said man stiffened after being called. Just why was she even calling out to him? He tried to quicken his pace.

Juvia saw this and took more steps, stepping over Meredy and Zancrow in the process. "Zeref, please! Let Juvia just come with you!" That bit hit Zeref. Hard. Why would she want to come with him? He stopped walking, and Juvia stopped a few meters away from him leaving a big gap between them. She didn't know what he would end up doing, so she still kept her distance. "Do you even know what you are saying?" He still had his back towards her. There was a gentle breeze and his robes started fluttering out behind him.

"You're guild is getting hurt all because of my very existence, while you're here saying that you want to come with me? I have no allies, yet I have no enemies. You could still get hurt." He shut his eyes waiting for Juvia to reply. She looked off to the side and smiled almost sadly and guiltily. "Juvia doesn't exactly know herself. Juvia just feels like she should just help you out, you know? Juvia doesn't want to see any more people sad. Zeref is really trying his best to be a better person, so why shouldn't he be given the chance to be one? It might sound stupid, but Juvia is just saying it how it is."

He shut his eyes and let the breeze blow his hair. He could hear Juvia taking unsure steps behind him. She stopped as soon as she got right next to him. "Zeref says that he has no allies or enemies, then why doesn't Juvia become a friend?" His eyes shot open and he looked to see the water mage standing next to him giving him a smile of her own. He couldn't help but actually smile at it. "Are you sure? I've never really had a friend before, so I don't know how it works." Juvia just waved it off. "Just be yourself, or who you would like to be anyway. Juvia will still be friends with you."

He gave her a quick smile and walked ahead. "I appreciate it a lot Juvia, but right now I just have a little something to do." Juvia had a worried look on her face, and Zeref felt as though he could feel it. "Don't worry though, I will still be coming back to see you. I just need to punish some people and teach them that darkness is not the way." He was suddenly gone and Juvia couldn't help but smile. She looked up while beaming, then fell to the ground. It took a lot of energy just to stand up, but then she had used a whole lot more to try and walk too. It didn't help that she had a broken bone too.

"Juvia will wait here for you, Zeref," she looked up and said a loud.

~x~

Everyone was back at the camp, celebrating that Hades had just fallen. They were all hugging and shouting, until Gray realized that Juvia wasn't there. "Hey, guys have you all seen Juvia?" Everyone stopped and shook their heads. It had been a while since they had seen their blue haired friend and no one knew where she was right now. They all tried calling out to her, but unknown to them, Juvia was still on the other side of the Island, waiting for Zeref to come back to her.

Juvia had seen Ultear come by and she quickly hid herself. Meredy had woken up and the two of them left, leaving Zancrow's body to rot on the ground. As soon as they left, Juvia came out from the bushes. She wondered if they were all looking for her yet. Either way, she was waiting for a friend, a friend who needed her right now. It had been a while since Zeref left and Juvia was wondering if he was actually going to come back like her said he would. She shook her head. _Of course her should! He said he would! _Juvia knew from experience that it was never good to bottle things up inside of you, so she knew that one day; Zeref was going to explode and do plenty more things that were worse than he had already done before.

In the silence of the mini jungle, her belly began to rumble. She sighed sheepishly although she knew that there was no one there. It had really been a while since she last ate. She just hoped that Zeref would come back quickly so that she could get back and eat. As if he heard her thoughts, he appeared right in front of the starving girl. "Eep!" Juvia was a little taken back, but then smiled. "You came back!" Zeref didn't know what it was, but there was something about that smile that made him want to smile back. "Of course I did. I brought you some food and a healing kit for you."

Juvia didn't even question where he got it all from. He could have poisoned it for all she cared, just as long as she didn't die of starvation. She set to eating the berries and bread while Zeref attended to her wounded leg. They sat I silence, one eating, while the other was doing important business. After he finished, het sat back and watched her as she ate. After watching for a while, he decided to open his mouth. "So why did you want me to stay with you?" Juvia finished the last bit of bread and looked at him. She gave him a shy smile. "Because Zeref needs a friend, someone who can understand him. Juvia might not be much, but Juvia wants to do everything to help."

Zeref sighed. "If that's really the way you want it then. To be honest with you, I feel fine right now. Thank you Juvia. You might not know it, but you've already been a good friend to me. Just you talking to me and not trying to use my power for evil is already more than enough." Juvia looked up in surprise, and then smiled again. "That's good to hear. Juvia is happy that you are happy, even if it is Zeref." He stood up and took Juvia's hand within his. "I think that your guild will be wondering where you are right now. It would be wise if you were to go back to them right now."

Juvia let her hand drop from his, but very slowly. She looked in the direction of the camp. "Juvia guesses that you would be right. Juvia will go now. Will Zeref be okay?" He nodded and shooed Juvia away. "You have to go now okay?" Juvia nodded. "Juvia will see you again soon!" She ran off while waving behind her. Zeref sighed. He didn't know anyone who had so much courage to befriend him. Juvia was definitely something else.

~x~

"So where do you think that Juvia is?" Nobody knew what the answer to that question was. All of a sudden, a tired looking Juvia came running out of the bushes. "Juvia is here! Juvia ran in to some trouble, but she is okay now!" The all nodded and circled her. Erza was checking for any injuries. "Weren't you hurt before? I thought your leg was broken." Juvia waved it off. "No, no, Juvia got some help. Juvia healed it!" As they were all talking, a dragon circled them overhead. All of their eyes widened in fear while the three dragon slayers were in pure shock.

"A dragon!" The said dragon opened its mouth and they knew what was coming. A dragon's roar. Juvia squinted her eyes as she saw a figure on the back of the dragon. _That can't be Zeref, is it? _Unfortunately, it was. Zeref looked down at her with sad eyes. It was such a shame to this. The whole place glowed, and before they knew it, they were all knocked out.

As Juvia went down, she couldn't help but let a tear escape. _Let me catch up with you, so that you don't have to do this alone. _She hit the ground with a massive 'thud'.

* * *

><p>So what did you think of it? Did you like it? I hope so!<p>

I've left the ending sort of open, so that if anybody wants to know more (if people actually read this) then you can just ask me and I will. If not, then I will just leave it there until someone asks for another chapter! Remember, this has been in my mind for ages and I've only just written it, I know how the plot will go!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!

Lolita-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Just want to know how all my lovely people are today? Are you all good? I hope so, so that you can read my cool story...

Leo: Yeah, you are sooooooooo not big headed!

Lolita: Hey, I'm not! But, thanks for agreeing with me!

Leo: It's called sarcasm

Lolita: *confused look* Huh? How can it be sarcasm when it's the truth?

Leo: *Spluttering* You are a very impossible human being!

Lolita: *Majorly confused* Okay then? Well! Back to me new chapter! I'm thinking of just ending this as a two shot. I'm not sure if there's no plot in my mind, but the plot for this is ending here okay? There is nothing you can do! !

Leo: What a long laugh. Are you sure you're breathing? Any way! She doesn't own Fairy Tail or their coolio characters!

Lolita: Neither does she! Sorry about my wrong use of grammar or the utterly rubbish spelling... Wait a minute... Leo?

Leo: Yeah, what?

Lolita: Coolio? Seriously...?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me catch up with you<strong>

**Chapter 2**

_**Time skip to 7 years**_

All of Fairy Tail were rejoicing as to how they were all back home. The rest of them were cheering as to how their Master was back, Cana was cheering that she was reunited back with her sake and the rest of them were all about the place just talking and enjoying their time. Except for Juvia that is.

Nobody had noticed that she wasn't staring at Gray or stalking him in any way. No, Juvia sat down at a table with her thinking face on. Her lips were set in a firm line; her arms were crossed over her chest with her eyes narrowed as she gave the table an ultimate death glare. Her thoughts were swirling through her head and she had a massive headache that she didn't know when it would end. All the questions that were forming in her mind were just too much.

_After all she had said to him, why did Zeref still go ahead and try to destroy them?_

_Why hadn't he taken her advice?_

_Why hadn't he listened to her?_

_Why did he leave her?_

Juvia almost jumped out of her seat from her own thoughts. Where did THAT one come from? He had every right to leave her if he wanted to! It's not like they were even friends to begin with. There were more on the acquaintance side of things, but still it didn't hurt to try. Right? She looked up to look around the guild. It was such a sad thing to find out that you've missed out on 7 years of your life. If she hadn't missed that much, who knows, she might have actually gone to find Zeref herself.

She just about overheard everyone talking about going to train for the upcoming tournament and that they were going to spend their time on the beach. This would've been the point in time where she would've have tried to picture Gray falling in love with her at the beach, but she just couldn't bring herself to it. Instead, she just stood up and walked right of the guild, not looking at anyone that she passed. No one really seemed to notice, but Mira Jane did. Was she thinking about the fact that she liked Gray, yet Lyon liked her? Mira shrugged and smiled for the girl, not really knowing what was wrong with her.

**With Juvia**

Not really caring on where she was walking to or looking at anyone, Juvia weaved in and out of people on the street, not pausing to look at anyone who she knew. There was no point. Some people were looking at her in fear, just in case she let the rain start pouring. Some sighed in relief when no rain drop fell. So what mood was the water mage of Fairy Tail in then?

There was only one place that Juvia could go to and get the answers she was looking for. She had to go and find Ultear and Meredy. Juvia knew that they had managed to get off the island as Ultear had come to get Meredy. Juvia's face turned to a soft one. Meredy must be around their age now, seeing as that was all 7 years ago. How time flies.

She paced through the streets until she realized that there was no way in Fiore that she would be able to find them. Juvia stopped and sighed at herself. Sometimes, she really was dumb. She decided to just go home and get ready for their training.

* * *

><p>Juvia face palmed once she walked through her front door. Waiting for her, she found Meredy sitting on the chair with Ultear and Jellal too. They all gave her a big smile and Juvia just walked past the room, not even wanting how they got inside her own home. She walked right through to the kitchen and sighed. She didn't need an explanation from them, but she did want to know why Jellal was in her house too. She grabbed some food before she made her way into the main room. It seemed that they had at least stocked up on food that wasn't out of date. She could thank them for that.<p>

She walked in and almost cried at their appearances. She was the same age as Jellal and Ultear, but not physically. She was younger than them now. Even Meredy had caught up to their age, if not older than her. The pink haired teen smiled warmly and grabbed Juvia into a hug. "Juvia! It sure has been a while huh? I actually missed you!" The blue haired mage's face went from surprised to a smile. "Juvia's see's that you have lightened up now!" She looked over her shoulder to see Ultear giving her a smile too. "It sure has been a while huh, Fairy Tail." Juvia pushed out of the hug and nodded at her. She then looked at Jellal and Meredy answered her unasked question. "We busted him out of jail. Don't tell Erza, it's a surprise!"

That's right. It seemed like Erza maybe had some feeling for Jellal. Juvia smiled. "That's okay then. You're all welcome to stay!" Juvia paused and back tracked. "Wait, Juvia wants to know why you're in her house!" Meredy waved it off. "We're friends, so we can stay!" Juvia now knew how Lucy felt, with all these people interfering. Meredy was the Natsu of the group, Ultear was the Gary and Jellal was the Erza. Juvia sighed and closed her eyes. "I hope you don't mind in us staying though. It seemed like you had enough rooms." Juvia's eyes opened as she semi jumped. Up until now, Jellal had been quiet. It was a shock to hear him speak now. "Ha, no worries! Juvia is glad to house some people! It's the least she could do for you all restocking on her food!"

Meredy then looked thoughtful. "I wonder if you weren't frozen for 7 years that you might have lost your habit for speaking in third person." Juvia twitched and gritted her teeth. "Juvia didn't know that it annoyed you so much. Maybe Juvia will stop." Ultear shook her head. "Old habits die hard, so it'll be tough." After she just accepted them into her house, they still made fun of the host? It seems that they didn't know that she could kick them out...

"So I hear that you're all going to an island for three months to train, is that so?" Juvia stopped shaking in anger and looked at the other blue haired person in the room. "Y-yes. When did Jellal hear that?" He shrugged and sank onto the sofa. "I guess I just heard." She nodded and let it slide. It was now or never. She took in a deep breath. "Did you maybe manage to find Zeref within the past 7 years?" All three figures froze and it made Juvia wonder if she asked the right question. "Did Juvia say something wrong?" Her voice was so quiet that even a mouse could make more noise than her.

Ultear stood up in front of her. "Why would you want to know where he is? Don't tell me you're still trying to catch him for Gray?" Juvia's head snapped up. "N-no, Juvia didn't want that at all!" In her defense, she hadn't even thought about Gray. It was as though she was slowly forgetting that he existed. Her mind was solely placed on Zeref. Jellal seemed to have stood up too. "If it's not for Gray, then what is it? Don't tell me you want revenge because he froze you." Ugh, why couldn't they just shut up and listen? Meredy stepped between the three of them. "Hey, hey! There isn't any need for this! Don't jump to conclusions! After all, she might just be curious." The pinkette turned to Juvia with a smile. "Right?"

Juvia gave her a shy smile. Meredy seemed to be brimming with confidence now, and she felt happy for her. "Juvia just wants to know what happened after we were frozen." _And if he's alright. _She left her thoughts for herself. Ultear didn't look like she was buying it, but Jellal was on the verge of believing it. Meredy on the other hand lapped it right up. Juvia just gave them all a smile. "Well, Juvia needs to rest, so do whatever you've been doing when Juvia was not here." She walked out of the room with a shudder. Leaving them to do anything, well that's just a crazy move. Not like she cared right now. She didn't feel like resting. Instead, she just walked right of her apartment.

* * *

><p>Juvia sat out by the boats, contemplating on whether she should row her way to the Island to go and see if Zeref was still there, but there was no way that he could be. He must have gone way before they were all frozen. Juvia scowled at herself. Why did she care about him so much? Was it because he reminded her of how she used to be? Her magic being used for evil? Well there was something about him that pulled her to him, but she couldn't figure it out.<p>

The young woman sighed at herself. She was so confused right now, and there was nothing that could take her mind off of things right now. She looked up to the sky and realized that she had been sitting there for quite a while now. The moon was already out, but it wasn't too dark. She knew that if she wasn't home soon, the others would start looking for her, and she didn't want that. Plus, she still had to get ready for her three month training.

With another sigh, she stood up by the river bank and gave one last look towards the island before turning round. "You know, whatever you're looking for on that island won't just come back to you." Juvia paused at the voice, but gave the person no attention. There was something about that voice that seemed so familiar, yet so different. "Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about. If you don't mind, Juvia doesn't like talking to strangers at this time of the night." The second person chuckled. "But Juvia, I'm not a stranger. In fact, I clearly remember you saying that you wanted to be my friend."

Juvia's eyes narrowed before she turned round to face the person on her right. "Just who do you think you are talking to Juvia like that...?" She took a step back as she finally took note of how was standing next to her. Shock was written all over her face. She looked down with embarrassment after a while. "Zeref..." The man laughed and Juvia's heart jumped with happiness. Zeref had obviously grown in the last 7 years and he didn't look as young as he did before. Then when she finally remembered all that had happened, she turned her back on him in anger, crossed her arms over her chest and walked away from him. It was quite hard staying angry at him with a laugh like that though.

Zeref's laugh quieted down relatively quickly as he walked behind Juvia. "So much for the warm welcome that I pictured you would have for me." Juvia snorted and kept on walking. "Juvia will do no such thing for you. Why is Zeref here anyway?" He soon fell in step with her and shrugged. "I came to see my friend, what do you think?" Juvia scoffed. "Juvia thinks that we are no longer friends, not like we were in the first place." Zeref brushed off her comment. "I wonder if you weren't frozen for 7 years that you would've grown out of talking in third person."

Juvia's eyes widened in anger. "Why is everyone thinking about that? It's how Juvia talks!" The male next to her stuck his hands out in defense. "Hey, I'm not complaining! It's just that I think it's really cute!" At that comment, Juvia's usually pale skin burst in flames. **(A/N: **Okay, not really. She's blushing heavily.) Her mind went into overdrive. That was the second person today that has complimented her! What the hell? Her mind was set up on Gray! She paused in her thoughts. _But I haven't even thought about him all day. Do I even feel that way anymore?_

As she kept on walking, she realized that Zeref was still walking with her. "Juvia wants to know why Zeref is still walking with Juvia." He shrugged again so simply, as though it were so normal. "Is it a sin to walk my friend home? Besides, what if a stranger comes up to you?" Juvia crossed her arms again. "I'm a Fairy Tail mage, I'm not weak." She was startled by Zeref's clap. "What?" He shook his head. "You just spoke without using third person!" She placed a hand over her mouth. Had she really done that?

She looked up when she heard the sound of laughter. Her face softened when she saw how happy Zeref looked when he was happy and not when he looked crestfallen. She had to look away with a small smile of her own. Zeref seemed to notice. "Hey, Juvia?" He waited until she was looking at him. She raised an eyebrow at him. "I just wanted to know why you're saying that I'm not your friend. Just 7 years ago, that's what you wanted to be, my friend." He watched as different emotions flittered through her face. There was shock, anger, melancholy, loss and many more. She settled with the one that he hated the most. Pure sadness. The look that he used to have before he met Juvia.

She couldn't look up at him, so she looked ahead instead. Her voice was so quiet that Zeref was lucky that there was no wind, because if there was, her voice would have been carried into it. "You left Juvia. You told Juvia that you won't leave her, yet you still left her." His eyes widened as she spoke. He could hear her voice cracking. She was going to cry soon. She didn't seem to stop though.

"Why did you leave me?" She didn't even notice when she stopped speaking in third person. Instead, she clenched her fists and gave Zeref weak punches on his chest and tears rolled down her face. "Why did you leave me, when you told me you won't? I thought that you wanted a friend, yet I was stuck there for 7 years! 7 years is a long time you know! I missed out on so many things in my life! Even as a child I still missed out on so many things! Now I have to pick up from here and gain everything back! A time period that is so familiar, yet it's out of my grasp! You are NOT my FRIEND!" On the word 'friend', Juvia tried to punch Zeref as hard as she could, but she failed. Instead, Zeref blocked her last punch as he reeled her in for a hug.

She was still sobbing heavily into his chest. Her voice was so weak, yet she kept on repeating her question. "Why? Why did you leave me? All I wanted to do was catch up with you." Zeref looked down at her sadly and hugged her tightly. He hadn't known that she would react like this. On the island, she had acted so strong, so serious about becoming friends, but now? She just looked like a broken wind up doll which had been thrown out by the owner because they had a better one. She looked so rejected, and Zeref didn't like that.

Her sobs were calming down, but he knew that they couldn't stay out here for long. Even worse, someone might find him. He gently picked Juvia up bridal style and while drying her tears, she started spluttering. "What are you doing to Juvia?" It seems like she was back to her normal self. "Just when I thought you had stopped talking in third person." Juvia glared at him and soon found herself blushing. "You better not try anything on Juvia!" Zeref gave her a mock shocked look. "I wouldn't do that to a friend!"

This time, Juvia smiled and relaxed as he held her. She wrapped her arms round his neck and laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. "Juvia is glad that you are her friend," she murmured. Zeref started walking as he smiled down to Juvia. "I'm glad too."

~x~

Instead of taking her home, Zeref took her straight to the place where he had been hiding. "It might not look like much, but it's still a place!" Juvia just stared around. He had done pretty well to make things look lively. She even felt safe…

"I think that it's nice." She looked at Zeref's face and knew that he was going to take the piss that she had spoken in first person, so she held up her hand. "Yes, I just spoke in first person!" He smirked at her as she sat down on his sofa without a moment's hesitation.

"So what has Zeref done these past 7 years?" Blue eyes met dark eyes and they stared at each other for a while. "I guess that I've been okay. I haven't really been trying to think of ways to die if that's what you mean." Juvia sat back with a smile on her face. "That's good." She almost seemed relieved to hear that, as though she had been worried that he was planning to kill himself.

He sat down next to her with a taunting smile on his face. "Did you think that I would've tried to kill myself after what you told me? You were practically yelling at me without raising your voice!" Juvia gave him a perplexed look. "Does that even make sense?" He simply shrugged as he melted into the sofa. "Only if you want it to." She stared at the man who had taken up her thoughts for the whole day. If she thought that Meredy had lightened up, then Zeref was light straight from heaven!

The dark haired mage turned his head to see Juvia staring at him. She quickly turned her head with a blush growing on her face while Zeref laughed at her. His hand found its way to her chin and turned her head to look at him. She obeyed in shock from the contact. They soon found each other gazing in each other's eyes. Zeref leaned his forehead against Juvia's and breathed in her water/vanilla scent.

"Thank you, Juvia." Her eyes widened as though to say 'for what?' Zeref continued. "Thank you for showing me that I don't have to die to make things better. Thank you for showing me that I DO need a friend. For the past 7 years, you've been on my mind. You're the first person to seem to want to know me. Thank you, Juvia. There's only one way to repay you though." His voice dropped to a low hush and Juvia was wondering what he was going to do now. He leaned further in and captured her lips with his own. Thoughts of ever having Gray taking her first kiss flew right out of her mind as she only pictured Zeref.

Her eyes closed slowly as she responded back. Zeref smiled a little as he took the kiss further by sliding his tongue into her mouth and making her moan. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths until they decided to pull away ever so slowly, to stop and breathe. Zeref's smiling face was all that was on Juvia's mind as she leaned into him and laid her head on his chest.

Zeref stroked her blue hair that seemed to have grown out a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He had never been in a relationship before, but with Juvia, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world. "I love you Juvia. I have since that day." The said girl smiled and snuggled even more into his chest. "At first, Juvia only thought that she wanted to be your friend, but now, Juvia's feelings have escalated into something more than friendship. What Juvia is trying to say, is that she loves you too."

They both sat there, with Juvia curled up on Zeref's lap with their hands entwined together. Juvia listened as Zeref's voice filled her ears until she soon fell asleep. Noticing this, Zeref pulled her sleeping form into his arms and took her to his bedroom. The bed was big enough for the both of them, and who knows when the hell he would next see his blue haired mage.

He just hoped that the gate crashers at Juvia's house didn't mind that she was missing for the night.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that it was a good enough ending! Seriously, was it? Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods!<p>

Leo: Just give her a damned review already! She won't shut up until she gets one...

Lolita: Shut up! When any of you have kids, try not to aim for twins. So troublesome

Leo: Hey! You're writing a fanfic for Fairy Tail, yet you're spewing crap from Naruto? *Tut tut tut*

Lolita: See what I mean?

Dark Gothic Lolita

Leonessa del Buio


End file.
